


love fool

by neoragodestiny



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderswitch, Sun And Stars Ficfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoragodestiny/pseuds/neoragodestiny
Summary: high school au. Soonyoung has this charm wherein she makes you love her such that you can never get mad at her. Seokmin thinks she loves Soonyoung a little too much.





	love fool

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: for the sun & the stars ficfest!  
> Someone asked for disgustingly sweet and fluffy fem!high school soonseok? No? Oh well, you get it anyway uwu  
> Once upon a time, I thought I would never write genderswitch, and now here I am with two genderswitched idols being high school girls crushing on each other ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Hope you enjoy! This is my first time writing soonseok properly so let me know if it’s okay ;w;

“You’re a scoundrel, Kwon Soonyoung!”

Seokmin looks up as she hears Jihoon’s voice bellow down the corridor, followed by Seungcheol’s sharp bark of laughter. Jihoon yells something else and then she can hear Soonyoung’s high pitched peal of laughter.

Another moment and then the door to the classroom slides open and Soonyoung bounds in, her chin-length hair bobbing around her face as she skips across the room to Seokmin’s table by the window.

“Kwon Soonyoung, I have told you about fixing the length of that skirt,” a teacher warns as she passes by the classroom.

“Yes, teacher! I know!” Soonyoung turns around and singsongs, voice like a child. Seokmin knows she won’t fix the length of her skirt. She likes it short, just brushing her upper thighs. She always wears shorts underneath and runs around like she isn’t wearing a skirt that’s too short for school standards.

But no one can get mad at Soonyoung for long - Soonyoung just worms her way into your heart and makes a little cocoon of sweetness you can’t deny. Even Jihoon, who everyone thinks is perpetually annoyed, has an undeniable soft spot for her. (Soonyoung says Jihoon is just an unusual level of shy, and Seokmin believes her.)

“Seokminnieeeee,” Soonyoung slides the last metre across the room to wrap her arms around Seokmin’s face. “I forgot my lunch again,” she pouts and Seokmin sighs.

“I texted you _three times_ ,” Seokmin mumbles against Soonyoung’s arm that’s wrapped around her face.

“I know, I know,” Soonyoung scrunches her eyes tight and finally releases her friend. “But I always forget when I’m rushing out for dance practice! You know I never wake up on time,”

She huffs, clearly annoyed at herself, as she sits herself on Seokmin’s desk, hands between her thighs, gripping the edge of Seokmin’s desk, pouting ridiculously.

Seokmin just smiles. “I know,” she says serenely, “and that’s why I went via your place and…” she reaches into her bag and pulls out a lunch box as Soonyoung’s eyes go wide.

“Oh my god!” she screeches, startling everyone in the room as she jumps off Seokmin’s desk, snatching the lunch box from her hands. She looks like she’s about to cry as she turns around and envelopes Seokmin in a bone crushing hug again.

“Seokminnie, I love youuuuuu,” she squeals and Seokmin feels her heart stutter in her chest. She just smiles into the crook of Soonyoung’s embrace and tries to fight down her blush.

Because Seokmin is one of the many people who has a soft spot for Soonyoung. A very large soft spot, in her heart, called love.

 

“Seokminnie, what’s the answer to question three?”

“I don’t know, unnie,”

“What about question four?”

“I’m in the year below you, I don’t even have the same homework, why are you asking me - ?”

“Question five?”

“Unnie!”

“Help meeeeeee,” Soonyoung whines. “I’m no good at this,”

Seokmin sighs and tries to resist resting her face in her palm. “Unnie, please at least try?” she turns to look at Soonyoung. The older is lying on her belly, elbows propped up to support her head, exaggerated pout on her lips. She’s kicking her legs to no particular rhythm, pink shorts slowly riding up her legs. Seokmin determinedly forces her gaze back to Soonyoung’s face.

“You’re mean, Seokminnine,” Soonyoung sulks, dropping her legs and rolling onto her back, limbs splayed out on Seokmin’s living room floor.

Her t-shirt rides up her stomach, exposing a sliver of smooth skin above her shorts. Seokmin hates that her only thought is that Soonyoung has a really cute bellybutton.

She swallows thickly.

Seokmin tells herself to think other thoughts, look somewhere else. Her gaze lands on Soonyoung’s face, and it’s almost worse, thinking about her pretty eyes and soft hair and -

“... so do you want to go?”

“Huh?” Seokmin blinks. Soonyoung tilts her head back to look at Seokmin upside down.

“Ice-cream break? Since it’s hot?” Soonyoung says.

“Shouldn’t you only get a break after you’ve done some homework?” Seokmin deadpans and Soonyoung rolls back onto her stomach to sulk. Uh oh. She’s doing the puppy eyes.

Seokmin looks away quickly.

“But it’s hard, Seok-ah. If I have ice-cream and cool down maybe I can think better!” Soonyoung says, crawling over to flop on her back again, but this time lying her head in the middle of Seokmin’s crossed legs, eyes crinkled sweetly as she beams up at Seokmin. Her short hair is tickling Seokmin’s legs and Seokmin thinks it’s a miracle she’s withstood this much of Soonyoung’s cuteness thus far. It’s really not fair.

She sighs. “Okay, fine,” she relents and Soonyoung jumps up to her feet with a squeal. She does a little dance around the room and Seokmin laughs softly, shaking her head. She’s stopped by two hands holding her face, a soft press of lips to her cheek.

“I’ll buy,” Soonyoung grins as she pulls away, hands holding Seokmin’s face for a split second more before she lets go and dances out of the living room, singing some ice-cream song that doesn’t even make sense.

Seokmin takes a long moment to stop sitting there like a stunned fish. Soonyoung comes back to collect her when she takes too long, taking her hand and pulling her out the door, still singing about ice-cream while Seokmin hopes the blush on her face can be dismissed as the heat.

Soonyoung’s hand fits so nicely in hers.

 

“Seok-ah! Look! Look!” Soonyoung rushes into the classroom, a colourful flyer in her hand.

Seokmin has to grab her hand to stop it moving so that she can actually see the flyer.

It’s a dance competition, held for the local area. It was a couple of weeks into summer.

“Is your dance team going to join?” Seokmin asks, once she’s read it.

“Yeah!” Soonyoung beams brightly, eyes scrunched up. Seokmin thinks it’s adorable. “Jihoon just gave me it ‘cause I forgot to take one this morning,”

“You always forget things,” Seokmin chuckles. “Like your lunch this morning,”

“I know, you’re always saving me, Seokminnie,” Soonyoung sighs heavily, but she’s smiling. “You’re the best,”

“You’re a mess without me, unnie,” Seokmin laughs. “Come on, let’s go home,”

“Wait!” Soonyoung immediately grabs Seokmin’s wrist, and Seokmin stops suddenly, a little startled at the urgency in Soonyoung’s voice. Soonyoung bites her lip. “Will you…. Will you come? To the competition?”

Seokmin’s worried expression melts into a warm smile. “Of course. I’d love to come,”

Soonyoung beams. “Okay, good,” she giggles, folding the flyer back into her bag. “Now let’s go get ice-cream,” she says as she loops her arm with Seokmin’s.

“Ice-cream?” Seokmin cries as she’s dragged out of the classroom. “Again?!”

Soonyoung’s giddy laughter reverberates in the corridor.

 

“Did you make that, Seokmin-ah?” Mingyu asks, tucking her long hair behind an ear as she peers to look at Seokmin’s lunchbox. Minghao nudges her, face scrunched up a little beneath her blonde streaked fringe. They’re sitting on the only nice patch of grass on the soccer field. On the other corner, some boys are kicking a ball around, but they’re far away enough that the girls can enjoy their lunch peacefully.

“I’m still learning,” Seokmin admits bashfully, cheeks flushing at the slightly overcooked and strangely shaped food in her lunchbox.

“It looks good,” Minghao says encouragingly.

Seokmin smiles warmly at her. “Thanks, Hao,”

“Seokminnieeeee!!!”

“Uh oh, your human leech is here,” Mingyu says, right before Soonyoung collides into Seokmin, nearly completely toppling her. Seokmin flounders not to fall over from her seated position, lest she fall onto Minghao.

“Unnie, you should be more careful,” Seokmin sighs. Soonyoung just beams brightly, eyes almost completely disappearing. Seokmin tells herself to think about food instead of Soonyoung’s cute face being mere centimetres away from hers.

“Have you eaten? You remembered your lunch box, right?”

“Yeah, I ate,” Soonyoung says, finally sitting down by Seokmin’s side, though her arms don’t leave Seokmin’s neck.

“Unnie, I do need to eat,” Seokmin sighs, trying to gesture at her inconvenient position. Soonyoung just keeps smiling, blissfully oblivious. Seokmin pretends to be put out, even though she doesn’t actually mind, and just eats with Soonyoung latched onto her.

“Soonyoung-unnie, I heard you got a love letter this morning,” Minghao pipes up.

Seokmin feels her heart shudder to a stop in her chest. She doesn’t notice Soonyoung’s arms around her neck tightening the slightest bit before relaxing.

“Ahhh, it’s not like that,” she waves one hand in front of her face dismissively, laughter short and slightly awkward.

Seokmin glances at her. Her eyes are still crinkled in laughter, but it’s forced now. She doesn’t like it when Soonyoung forces her laughter.

“Then?” Mingyu asks.

Soonyoung shrugs, trying to sound nonchalant. “Someone just asked to meet up with me after school, that’s all. Doesn’t mean anything,”

“Eyyyy,” Minghao has a smirk on her face. “It’s a love confession for sure! You’re so popular with the boys, unnie!”

Soonyoung laughs softly. Seokmin tries not to listen to how strained it is. “I’m sure it’s just friendship, since I’m a girl who is actually willing to play muddy soccer and do sweaty boy group dances,” she says. When she laughs, Seokmin feels the vibrations because of Soonyoung’s arm still across her shoulders.

“Don’t you know a lot of boys want that in a girlfriend?” Mingyu teases.

Soonyoung shakes her head, wagging a finger as if she has wisdom to impart on them. They all know Soonyoung knows as much as they do about dating (note: none at all).

“They _think_ that’s what they want, because they think then they’d have the same hobbies and they’d get along better. The reality is that if the girl is better at it than them, they’ll get jealous and it won’t work,” Soonyoung says.

“Ohhhhh,” Minghao says, like she’s learnt something incredibly fascinating and life-changing.

Seokmin almost scoffs. “You should know this, Hao, you’re on the dance team too,”

“Yeah, you’re popular with the boys too!” Mingyu points out.

Seokmin points her chopsticks at her. “And you definitely can’t talk. You get love confessions every week,”

“Do not!”

“Every fortnight,” Seokmin corrects.

“Well….” Mingyu can’t lie to save her life.

“I’m sure you get love letters too, Seokmin-ah,” Minghao says gently.

“Yeah, you just don’t tell us about them,” Mingyu grins.

Seokmin shakes her head, laughing softly. “No, I really don’t,”

“Liar, bet you get the most,” Soonyoung jostles her, grin bright.

Seokmin thinks it might be fake, but she gets distracted by Minghao asking, “So what are you going to do this afternoon, Soonyoung-unnie?”

Soonyoung looks clueless. “Meet them. That’s what they asked for,” she says.

“No, I mean, will you accept them, if it is a confession?”

“I don’t even know who they are,” Soonyoung snorts. “But no, I probably wouldn’t anyway,”

“Really?”

Soonyoung’s smile is wry and strained. “Yeah. I already have someone I like, so unless it’s them, I won’t,”

Seokmin nearly drops her whole lunch box. She becomes frozen as Mingyu and Minghao start teasing her and trying to find out who it is.

Seokmin doesn’t want to know.

She hurriedly packs her lunch box and gets to her feet, almost dropping everything again.

“Seokminnie?” Soonyoung asks, looking at her worriedly.

“Sorry, I … I forgot I had a meeting with a teacher. I’ll catch you guys later,” she says, not sparing anyone a glance as she hurries off

 

Seokmin finds out from Minghao it was a confession, from a boy in the year above Soonyoung. She turned him down, apparently.

Seokmin only hears everything through Minghao, because she avoids Soonyoung all week. Her chest aches too much thinking about Soonyoung liking someone else - dating someone else - to be able to stand being around her for more than a few minutes; so she makes up excuses of meetings with teachers and nonexistent extra homework to keep her eyes lowered and not looking into Soonyoung’s sad eyes watching her leave every time.

Jihoon gets wind of it after a week and texts Mingyu. Mingyu says something about being threatened with a guitar, before pleading with Seokmin to talk to Soonyoung again. Seokmin just hides behind her long hair and mumbles something indistinguishable before hurrying away.

 

That night, she lies on the floor of her living room, where Soonyoung had been two weeks ago, where Soonyoung always was whenever they had their weekly study sessions.

Could she really continue avoiding Soonyoung forever? No. Did she want to? Also no.

Seokmin sighs. She closes her eyes, tears spilling down the sides of her face.

 _Just for tonight_ , Seokmin thinks, _for the last time tonight, I’ll be sad. Tomorrow, everything will be fine._.

 

Seokmin sees Soonyoung even before she knocks on the classroom door. The older girl is slumped across her desk, arms stretched out in front of her, pencil in one hand poking Jihoon in the seat in front, who’s listening to music and looking irritated.

Seokmin smiles sadly. She hates seeing Soonyoung so glum. She knocks on the classroom door.

Soonyoung barely even glances at the door, but when she does, she nearly shoots out of her seat.

Seokmin holds up a lunchbox. “Forget something this morning, unnie?” she asks, smile hesitant on her face.

Soonyoung’s face blossoms into a smile, one that looks both relieved and delighted. “You’re the best, Seokminnie,” she says.

 

They fall back into their usual rhythm of bickering, being super clingy and having inside jokes that make no sense. They don’t mention that week of avoided gazes and silence, almost like it didn’t happen.

Final exams near and Soonyoung spends every afternoon after school on Seokmin’s living room floor, whining about homework and trying to bribe Seokmin to do her homework with treats she’ll buy in the summer.

“No! You need to do it yourself, unnie!” Seokmin cries from the other side of the coffee table, sitting cross-legged on the floor. “I can’t sit your exam for you!”

“But Seokminnieeeeee,” Soonyoung whines, waddling over to her on her knees. Seokmin grabs her shoulders to stop her.

“No. I’m in the year below you anyway! I don’t know this!”

“But you’re smart Seok-ah, you can do it!” Soonyoung says, grabbing Seokmin’s wrists and trying to sway her into agreeing. It’s strange logic. It’s even stranger that it’s worked before. (Seokmin is just weak to Soonyoung’s cuteness, it’s a known fact.)

“Unnie, no,” Seokmin grabs her wrists, and tries to push her away. Soonyoung only waddles closer, “Stop, unnie - gah!”

Seokmin falls backwards, having lost her balance trying to push Soonyoung away. She looks up and finds that Soonyoung is frozen above her, both hands by Seokmin’s head, stopping her from falling on top of her.

Neither of them move. Seokmin doesn’t think she’s breathing. Soonyoung is just…. staring at her.

“U-Unnie - ” Seokmin begins, but it snaps Soonyoung out of her daze and she immediately scrambles back. By the time Seokmin sits up again, Soonyoung is back to her spot on the other side of the coffee table, looking distracted, but not raising her gaze away from her homework sheets.

“Unnie, are you okay?” Seokmin asks after watching her for a moment.

“We should really study,” Soonyoung answers, voice sounding a little strained.

Seokmin licks her lips nervously and nods, going back to her study. But she can’t get that image of Soonyoung above her, staring at her, out of her head.

 

Final exams pass by in a blur, and then Soonyoung disappears to the dance academy almost every day. Seokmin sometimes goes to visit her, bringing lunches and bright smiles, and Soonyoung grins back just as brightly, eyes crinkling beneath sweat-drenched hair.

“We’ll show you our best performance yet, Seok-ah!” she always says before she runs back inside to practice more.

And on the day of the competition, Seokmin goes to the local town hall with their group of friends, fingers curling nervously into her pleated skirt as she watches the other groups.

All of them are really good. Most people get really loud applause after, the judges standing to join in several times too.

Seokmin shakes her head to rid herself of the thoughts - winning isn’t important. The performance is the main part.

The lights dim and Seokmin holds her breath. She recognises Jihoon’s figure walking alone to the middle of the stage. Seungcheol yells out a cheer and their friendship group snickers.

A spotlight, and Jihoon falls to her knees, head tilted back and hand reaching for the roof as the music starts. One by one, the rest of the dance team join her on the stage.

Seokmin follows Soonyoung’s movements as the lights come on, taking her position to the side, moving in sync with her members, sharp but also graceful.

Then everyone steps back and Soonyoung slides across the stage. Seokmin sucks in a breath and watches, mesmerised, as Soonyoung captivates everyone else too. She’s so focused, movements precise and flowing, expression matching the lilt of the music.

Soonyoung steps back and the team moves together as a unit once more, but Seokmin’s gaze keeps travelling back to Soonyoung, even as she moves to the back, to the other side, back to the centre.

The performance builds before the whole team spins and throw their heads back to the final note and the whole room explodes in applause.

Seokmin might jump up and down a little in a very unladylike manner, but she doesn’t care.

Soonyoung said it was going to be their best performance yet, and it really was.

The dance team takes their bow and then hurries off stage for the next group.

There’s another three performances before the judges have deliberation. Seokmin tries not to show how nervous she is, but she ends up grabbing onto Seungkwan’s arm as the judges step onto the stage, which is already filled with all the performers.

The judges thank everyone and say that the standard of all the performances was really high.

“Hurry up with it,” Jeonghan mutters.

They’re only going to announce the top five.

Mingyu’s arms wrap around her shoulders. They’re all holding their breath.

The judges announce fifth place - a group of five young girls, who squeal, hug each other, and then rush forward to get their ribbon. Fourth is a co-ed group of two girls and two guys - they hug each other too and accept their ribbon brightly. Third is a group of three boys. One of them jumps in the air in victory and their leader goes to accept their ribbon.

Seokmin chews her lip. All the winners so far were really good performances. She’s not sure what the criteria is, but she’s worried. Would Soonyoung’s team really not even get a ribbon?

There’s a little more suspense given to second place, but it’s announced and the group of seven boys with really good synchronisation is given the second place win.

Seokmin clasps her hands tightly in front of her and hopes for a miracle.

“And first place is…..”

Seokmin’s eyes snap open. Everyone is cheering, but it’s almost like the sound is washing past her, muted. Her eyes are focused on the stage. Soonyoung is nearly crying, Jihoon _is_ crying (though she’s trying to hide it), and their team leader Hyelim is shaking as she accepts the trophy.

“Oh my god,” Seokmin breathes. “They actually won,”

And then like a snap of fingers, the reality of the moment hits her, and the sound of the whole hall washes over her. Mingyu is cheering loudly by her side, and Seungkwan is pumping her fist in the air. Hyelim is thanking everyone, and thanking the team. On stage, Hansol looks dazed, Chan is hugging Soonyoung, Minghao and Junhui are hugging Jihoon - their smiles looking both affectionate and teasing. Jihoon was definitely going to get a whole lot of teasing later.

Seokmin hides her smile behind a hand, trying to hold back tears.

She didn’t even win anything, or practice all those hours, but it meant so much to Soonyoung, it ended up meaning a lot to her too.

Everyone is congratulated and then the stage empties. The audience files out and the foyer is filled with audience and dance teams.

Mingyu spots them first, being the tallest and peering over everyone. They cross the sea of people to meet them to one side of the foyer.

There’s squeals and more happy tears. Mingyu is squeezing Minghao so tight, Junhui says Minghao is going to snap in half. Everyone else is simultaneously cooing and teasing Jihoon, who is still sniffling. It’s kind of endearing. Seungcheol laughs and ruffles her hair and Jihoon tries to step on her foot.

Seokmin hovers behind everyone, but keeps peering around shoulders, looking for Soonyoung.

She’s tapped on the shoulder and then is smothered by Soonyoung jumping into her arms. Seokmin lets out a bell like laugh, wrapping her arms around Soonyoung’s torso. Soonyoung has Seokmin in a bear hug, arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

“You won!” Seokmin squeals, picking Soonyoung up a little before dropping her back on the ground. “I’m so happy for you!”

Seokmin is beaming when Soonyoung finally loosens her grip, but before she can say anything else, Soonyoung kisses her.

Seokmin’s eyes go wide, a stark contrast to Soonyoung’s as she pulls away, which are crinkled like twinkling crescent moons.

“Yeah, we did, Seok-ah!” Soonyoung giggles.

Seokmin blinks owlishly several times. “U-unnie. You - you can’t just.... kiss me,” she splutters.

“Why not?” Soonyoung pouts, but Seokmin also sees the sadness in her eyes.

Seokmin swallows nervously, tries to think of the words. Soonyoung hasn’t dropped her arms from around her neck. Seokmin reluctantly tugs them away and she sees the hurt flash in Soonyoung’s eyes again.

“You… you have someone you like. What if he sees?” she says, glancing around them. The foyer is packed with people, but no one seems to be paying them any attention; even their own friendship group is engrossed with holding Jihoon back from seemingly trying to fight everyone. It was probably all the teasing.

Seokmin turns her attention back to Soonyoung, who is searching her eyes for something.

“I didn’t say I liked a guy,” she says quietly.

Seokmin stares. “What?” she breathes. Soonyoung smiles nervously. “You… like a girl?” Seokmin asks.

Soonyoung nods slowly.

“Oh,” Seokmin mumbles dumbly. Then she remembers the point. “I-It doesn’t matter. Unnie you shouldn’t…. kiss one girl when you like another!” Seokmin splutters.

Soonyoung sighs softly. “Seokmin-ah, stop worrying. She won’t see any more anyway,” she says.

“Unnie! That’s not what I’m saying!”

“Seokminnie,” Soonyoung whispers. “Close your eyes,”

“What?!”

Soonyoung sighs, before reaching a hand to cover Seokmin’s eyes. Seokmin splutters protests, but she’s stopped by soft lips pressing against hers.

The kiss ends at the same moment Soonyoung pulls her hand away. “See? You didn’t see it,” she grins, almost cheekily, eyes twinkling as she bites her bottom lip.

Seokmin scrambles for her brain. “That’s - that’s not what I meant, unnie! I meant the person you like seeing it, not me!”

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow at her. Seokmin stares at her for a long moment.

“Think about it, Seokminnie,” Soonyoung says, a small smile on her lips.

Seokmin furrows her eyebrows, going over Soonyoung’s words in her head before she falters. Something doesn’t add up……

Soonyoung watches, amused, as Seokmin’s expression changes from frustrated to confused, to realisation, and then disbelief.

“Oh my god,” Seokmin breathes out. “You - you - ,” she shuts her mouth and tries to think of words. “I - It’s - I mean, I - ” It wasn’t working.

Soonyoung giggles. She holds Seokmin’s face with both hands. “Yes, it’s you,” Soonyoung laughs softly. “I like you, Seokmin-ah,”

Seokmin nearly wants to pinch herself to make sure this isn’t a dream, but… it’s real. It’s actually real. Soonyoung is saying she likes her.

Instead of reply, Seokmin’s body seem to think blushing a deep scarlet is the appropriate reaction.

Soonyoung giggles again.

“I… I like you too,” Seokmin ends up mumbling. She glances at Soonyoung’s beaming face, feels the blush crawl across her skin and then mumbles out, “I’m a fool for not realising sooner,”

Soonyoung grins. “Yeah, you kind of are,”

Seokmin pouts. Soonyoung kisses it away. “But it’s okay. You’re my fool,” and then she kisses her some more.

Seokmin threads her fingers through Soonyoung’s soft hair and Soonyoung grips Seokmin’s collar and opens her mouth against Seokmin’s.

“That was super cheesy,” Seokmin breathes out when they stop a moment to catch their breath. Soonyoung just kisses her again.

“You love me anyway,”

“I guess I do,”

“You guess?!” Soonyoung has a look of mock horror on her face.

Seokmin laughs. “We only just said we like each other, are we really…” she trails off, blushing.

“Why not?” Soonyoung huffs, “it’s how I feel,”

Seokmin smiles. “It’s how I feel too,” she murmurs, kissing Soonyoung’s nose. “I love you, Soonyoung-unnie,”

Soonyoung grins brightly, a flush of pink across her cheeks. “Good, ‘cause I love you too, Seokminnnie,”

(They break apart when there’s a wolf whistle and they both turn to see their friends have all turned to watch them. Seokmin goes red all the way to her ears. Soonyoung sticks a tongue out at them, hugs Seokmin closer and just pulls her back for more kisses.)

 

_Two years later_

Soonyoung hauls Jihoon’s deadweight body towards her sleeping bag. Jihoon might be the shortest in the group, and endearingly so, but she wasn’t light. Soonyung huffs and drags her to Seungcheol’s sleeping figure and drops her down beside Seungcheol.

Smirking, Soonyoung nudges Jihoon until she curls up against the older girl, her newly dyed pink hair tucked under Seungcheol’s chin. It doesn’t take long for Seungcheol to reach for her and tug her closer.

Soonyoung giggles, takes several photos, and whispers to the two of them that they’d better thank her in their wedding speech.

Mingyu and Minghao are flopped over each other on the couch. Soonyoung considers trying to move them into more comfortable positions but decides it’s too much effort. She throws a blanket over each of them and then checks the other couch. Hansol is sleeping sitting upright, Seungkwan lying with her head resting in Hansol’s lap. Soonyoung giggles and takes more photos. She picks up a couple of other blankets left behind by the others who went home, and then goes over to the last one.

Seokmin is curled up in Soonyoung’s hoodie under the dining table and Soonyoung chuckles as she crawls over to her girlfriend.

“Hey, Seokminnie,” she murmurs against the shell of Seokmin’s ear. Seokmin mumbles something indecipherable and rolls over, one eye opening blearily to glance at Soonyoung. Soonyoung offers her a warm smile. Seokmin grumbles and rolls back to sleep.

“C’mon Seok-ah, you can’t sleep under the table. You’ll hit your head in the morning,” Soonyoung murmurs. Seokmin grumbles but lets Soonyoung half drag, half guide her out from under the table and towards the pile of blankets that makes up their bed for the night.

Seokmin rubs her eyes sleepily as she follows Soonyoung, like a lost baby duck and Soonyoung pauses to hold her face and kiss each eyelid. Seokmin looks so cute, in a tank top and sleep shorts and Soonyoung’s oversized hoodie she likes to use for dance class.

“Mm?” Seokmin blinks sleepily at her. Soonyoung shakes her head.

“Nothing,” she murmurs, kissing her gently.

“Oh, I had a present,” Seokmin mumbles, waking up slightly, before her face crumples as she tries to remember where she put it. “In my bag,”

“In your bag?” Soonyoung asks, letting go of her hand for a moment to rummage through Seokmin’s backpack.

“Mmm, the red pouch,” Seokmin mumbles, still standing there, yawning.

Soonyoung holds it up triumphantly when she finds it, immediately going back to Seokmin and tangling their hands together again.

“C’mon, let’s go to sleep,” Soonyoung murmurs, guiding Seokmin to the blankets. Seokmin takes the red pouch from her. She yawns as Soonyoung lies down next to her, the two of them sharing the pillow.

Seokmin still looks sleepy, but she opens the pouch and pulls out two silver bracelets.

Soonyoung stares at it and then at her. “Present, for your graduation,” Seokmin says, smiling gently. “So you don’t forget me when you leave for college,”

Soonyoung feels her heart ache and she immediately grabs Seokmin’s face and kisses her desperately. “I could never forget you, Seokminnie,” she whispers. “Never,”

“Well, I don’t know that,” Seokmin huffs, clearly embarrassed at showing her vulnerability.

“We’ll make it a promise bracelet then,” Soonyoung says, offering her wrist. Seokmin smiles and takes one of them, clasping it around Soonyoung’s wrist. Soonyoung takes the second one and clasps it around one of Seokmin’s wrists.

“A promise,” Soonyoung whispers, tangling their hands with the bracelets together, “that I won’t forget you, and I’ll wait for you,” she says softly.

Seokmin smiles. “No looking at others?”

“I can’t even look?” Soonyoung pouts. Seokmin gives her a glare. Soonyoung laughs breathlessly. “I’m joking, Seokmin-ah,” she murmurs, ghosting kisses along Seokmin’s jaw. “Why would I look at any other girl when I have you?”

“What about guys?” Seokmin tries to keep her voice steady. Soonyoung smirks.

“No guy would ever be as beautiful as you,” Soonyoung murmurs, continuing to press kisses to Seokmin’s neck. “Not even close,”

“Hey, you could still be interested,” Seokmin huffs.

“Who wants to touch a dick? Ew, no thanks,” Soonyoung rolls her eyes. Seokmin laughs. She rolls over to look at Soonyoung, their noses touching on the shared pillow.

“Promise you’ll wait for me?”

Soonyoung smiles. “I’ll wait forever if I have to,” she murmurs, shifting on the pillow to press a kiss to her forehead. “Because I’m in love with you, Seokminnie.”

Seokmin smiles as Soonyoung returns to her earlier position, their noses touching.

“I’m in love with you too, unnie,” Seokmin breathes.

Soonyoung smiles brightly and the two of them settle down to sleep, hands intertwined between them, legs tangled under the blanket and foreheads touching on the same pillow. Both of them fall asleep with a smile on their lips.


End file.
